21 Princess
by TrueXSong
Summary: When Feng Lan made her character, she didn't know that it forced a shy boy named Rain's character to become the opposite of hers, and blame it on her. Now as Princess, Rain hunts down Prince, but when they meet in reality, they just may fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, I'm going to work on 2/1 Princess as well._

_So yea, this story will involve a delinquent named Rain who is actually very gentle at heart, who begins playing second life to get a new chance at life. Sadly, he logs in at the same time when Feng Lan does, and she requests to become a male, and begins playing as a female, while the GMs haven't logged in yet either, so the only GM online, Lolidragon, was too busy with Feng Lan for him. Feng Lan's decisions get reflected on Rain, and while Feng Lan becomes a boy named "Prince", Rain is forced to play as a girl named "Princess"._

_While Prince worked his ass off, Princess will have it pretty easy, as long as she isn't hunting Prince down or trying to beat the living hell out of him. _

_Prince has a cold image (as the Blood Elf) while in public but clumsy while training with friends, while Princess will act cold when training with friends while acting clumsy in public(which in my mind, is kind of cute in a girl.)_

_Like Prince, Princess will have a growing item, but it won't really be a weapon. In fact, because of its effect, she'll have to use MORE money on weapons than normal, while Prince used less._

_Also, Prince was unprepared when he entered Second Life, but Princess will be fully prepared, having waited for the moment for a long time._

_Lastly, Prince was surrounded by friends, while Princess will be alone, being scared by the fanboys and her shyness's combo effect._

_Oh, and I need someone's help in choosing a nickname for Princess like how Prince is called the Blood Elf... I'm thinking something like Shy Fury, Shy Blade, Weapon Mistress, Twin Persona, Persona Blessing, Chara Change, etc._

* * *

_As you probably noticed, Princess is kind of based off of the idea of Shugo Chara and a fusion of Hinata and Tenten from Naruto._

_Pairings are: PrinceXPrincess, Feng LanXRain._

_By the way, I made it so people can create their skills, because the game IS 99% realism, and the skills take up AT LEAST 1%, while stuff like inventory and that stuff does as well. I say it'd be more real if everyone could work the way they want. Also, in the novel, Lolidragon creates a skill that she uses to swim underground as if it was water… so yeah._

_Now watch as Princess hunts down Prince, while Perfect Princess hunts down Princess for stealing the username she wanted._

_Oh, and make sure to watch as I laugh at Rain's misfortune._

_Rain: I'm based off of you, jackass!_

_Shut up Rain. You don't even know my REAL name._

_Rain: you mean-_

_*punches Rain into the story*_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ½ Prince nor the characters. However, I DO own Rain. Speaking of which, I'd just like to point out that now that he is in the story, he is officially my bitch, along with everyone else in the story.**

**2/1 Princess**

**Ch.1: Log In**

"Finally… I got it…" Rain, or as his name is translated in Korean, Bee, laughed as he sat in his room. He was a Korean male who was living alone, as a sort of a delinquent as he is known to many in his neighborhood. Not many know him very well, but that may be because he seems to be always angry. He beat up a few people in his life, but hey, he wasn't complaining… that much. Life wasn't perfect, and neither was he. He was terribly shy, so he always tries to hide it, but ends up acting like a total douche. However, when he is alone, he act the way he does normally, as a slightly feminine boy who liked to read romance novels and sing. Yet, he never got others to see him for his true self, because he was so shy.

But no longer would that problem occur.

Rain was going to move to China so that he could go to a university there, so he had learned Chinese… and thanks to it, he learned of a game that was going to come out, in which players would play with 99% realism, essentially making it somewhat of a second chance life, which ironically, was titled Second Life. So of course, he got the game that was making China go crazy.

This game, Second Life, would live up to its name. Rain would use this game to get a second chance at life, making friends and living the life he wished to have. He would become a Beast so that his face would be hidden, and then he'd become a mage or cleric so he could support others. Wait, no. By becoming a warrior, he would have more of a chance of making friends, since the game would be overpopulated with mages already without him. Either way, it would be great…

Unable to wait any longer, Rain took off his glasses, put on his headset, and dove into bed, so he could begin playing. So, as he slept, his mind went into the game world.

* * *

When Rain opened his eyes, he found himself in a world with checkered floors and skies, with a giant chair floating in the air. He looked around, before he checked the time. "Oh… I logged in too early. At this time, no GM would be online…"

It was then that everything went to hell. There was a flash of light, and Rain found himself in another place… the floor was checkered, but the sky was made up of a bunch of codes… However, he then recognized it. The checkered floor seemed to be glass-like, and he could see a girl talking to a GM. He pounded on the floor in hopes that they would hear or see him, but no such luck. It seemed that the floor was not transparent or translucent on the other side. He should have recognized it, since he was currently standing on the ceiling of the room he was in before.

Giving up on getting their attention, Rain began to listen in on their conversation. The girl asked to see herself as a beast and as a human, and an ox-type beast version of her and a copy of her in game-like armor appeared in front of her.

To Rain's surprise, an ox-type beast version and a copy of himself appeared next to him as well. The human version was pretty much the same, although he wore game-like armor. As for the beast version, it held a giant double-sided axe, and acted like he did in public… like a total jackass. Rain flinched, but luckily for him, they disappeared when the girl's copies did.

Strangely, the girl began to nag the GM into making her as a male character for some reason. After yelling at the GM, who the girl apparently thought was just an NPC; a male version of herself appeared in front of her, although the copy had white hair and red eyes where the girl had black for both. Again, a female version of Rain appeared in front of him as well, apparently also being unseen by the people below.

This character had long black hair going down to her waist, yellow eyes, with black and white armor on her body. Not to mention that her chest was pretty big as well. All in all, she was very beautiful; making Rain blush at the sight of her.

Suddenly, the girl downstairs requested to see her avatar as an elf. To Rain's shock and disgust, the avatar became an elf, sure, but he was NUDE. The copy was making strange poses as if to say "Bitch, I'm fabulous"; feathers falling around him as if to try and prove his point. However, something embarrassed him so much… the avatar looked like Rain, only with black hair and pointy ears.

Rain sighed and looked over to the side, where he saw his female avatar in the same situation. Quickly he covered his eyes so he wouldn't see her naked body. Although Rain did like women, he was too shy, not to mention that he doesn't want to be labeled as a pervert. Keeping his eyes covered, he continued to listen to the conversation taking place down below. The GM began to force her favorite ideas on the girl's avatar, after clothes appeared on him. So, he turned to his own avatar, which had opposites of everything that the GM was listing. All in all, his character pretty much looked the same, seeing as how the girl's avatar wasn't changed much from the default either.

Just then, he heard something that horrified him. The GM had made the girl's avatar be named "Prince"… of course, Rain checked above his own avatar's head, and sure enough, she was named "Princess".

Rain fell to his knees and cried out in anger, as he and his avatar Princess began to fuse. He glared at the girl and her avatar Prince, as he cried out in hate and disgust at the girl for ruining his second chance at life. "I SWEAR, PRINCE, THAT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

The moment Rain got up from the ground; he was in the Newbie Village, in the Central Continent. He was also now a SHE, for he was not "Princess". Princess scowled, once again mentally promising to kill Prince. (1)

However, she knew no way of tracking down Prince for now, so she decided that she would make the best of her new life, and try to become the strongest she could before she found out where Prince was. She rushed out of the village, noticing many men stare at her in lust. Princess frowned in disgust, but she ignored it so she could get training. She allowed her delinquent instincts take over as she reached the first Slime she saw, and gave it an uppercut, before coming down with an axe kick. Quickly she destroyed the thing, keep attacking the thing's eyes since she knew no other possible weak point that could be on the jelly-like monster.

**Flesh Eating Slime has been defeated! Earned 25 EXP. A knife. A Pouch.**

The game's systems spoke. Princess got annoyed by the tone of the sound, but she picked up the knife and pouch anyway, ignoring the sound form then on. She put her pouch at her side, and held her dagger in a reverse grip.

"System!" she yelled out, as her profile menu appeared. What she saw for her stats were the following.

**Username: Princess**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Elf**

**Level: 1**

**Class: Mage**

**Reputation: 0**

**Health: 200**

**Mana: 850**

**Unspent Stat Points: 0**

**Strength: 7**

**Physique: 2**

**Agility: 9**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Willpower: 11**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Charisma: 10**

**Luck: Unknown**

**Abilities: N/A**

Princess nodded at this, and went to Options. She went to the Timer option, and set it so that she would log off when it became 8:50 AM, before she turned off the menu. Having been over with that, Princess rushed at a different Slime and slashed its eyes, before slashing its body multiple times. Again, the system's sound was heard.

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Swiftness!**

Noticing another knife pop out from one of the Slimes she killed, Princess picked it up in her left hand, holding it in a reverse grip like the other one. Then, using both blades, she began to decimate the Slimes the way she used to when she played as Lass on Grand Chase as she continued to level up.

**Princess became level 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…**

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Weapon Mistress!**

Soon enough, she was level 10. Right away, once she got to the level she had to be to get a job, Princess headed to the Mage's Guild, since she overheard that the girl from before would become a Warrior. A warrior's weakness is magic, after all… However, once she got there, she looked for the entrance only to find around a hundred people in a line to get in.

First being unable to make a personal avatar while second was being turned into a girl. This was the third crisis of the day. Strike three, you're out.

Falling to her knees, Princess began to sniff while looking at the ground. "What am I supposed to do now? First that whole crisis and now this… this is just perfect. This is officially the worst day ever…"

Just then, a voice spoke up, giving her hope. "Hey, miss? If you want, you can budge in front of me…"

Princess looked up, and saw one of the men in the line smiling at her while blushing. Just then, another man, who was further up the line, spoke up too. "No! You should budge in front of me! I'm closer to the end!"

"I'm even further up ahead!"

"It's fine for you to budge in front of me!"

Princess, shocked at this, smiled softly with a blush of embarrassment on her face, making the men's blushes become an even deeper crimson. "Th-thank you… thank you all."

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Shyness!**

'_What the fuck?' _Princess thought at what she just heard, but she didn't show any emotion caused by it. With the male player's help, Princess quickly reached the guild master, who was an old woman. "Excuse me, but I'd like to become a mage."

"Oh you do, huh?" The NPC questioned, before thinking for a bit. She then grinned, and spoke. "Alright, why not. I'll make you a mage."

"…what? Aren't I supposed to do some quest?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you kidding? The line for this place is huge, and I don't want to keep a young lady from using her time effectively. Not to mention that I don't want to stay here giving people the Mage class the whole day. Just never tell anyone to come here and you'll be fine." The old woman laughed, as Princess joined in by giggling. She thanked the old woman as her class changed to mage, and she left the guild with a smile on her face. Taking in a deep breath of air, she closed her eyes.

'_Maybe playing like this won't be as bad as I thought…' _Princess thought, before calling up her System page, where she moved to herskill screen. Having turned off the announcement sound, she didn't hear what skills she just got for becoming a mage, nor did she hear what weapon was given to her as the freebie that players got when they changed characters. Then, she looked through the screen that showed up in front of her face. She had to choose her main element and her secondary element from a large list of possibilities. Of course, still feeling that immense hate for Prince, she went for a strong offensive element, Fire. Now that she had her primary element, she had to choose her secondary element… being a mage, a naturally slow class, she chose Wind as a way to make her be able to escape from tight situations. Now what was left was making the spells that would fit for her… When working with skills, players were not just given skills, but rather recommendations. Players were allowed to invent their own spells, but that was quite difficult to do. Still, it was worth it.

Now that she had her elements chosen, she had to have a magic weapon like a wand or a staff to use her spells. Any job could use any weapon and any amount of weapons as long as they fit in the player's hands, but their skills would only work when used with weapons that matched their class. In her case, mages could not move while chanting a spell… So, without further ado, she looked in her pouch, and took out… a gem.

It was a pure white gem, with some kind of runes glowing on it.

Confused at what she got, Princess looked at the strange weapon's stats, only to be surprised by what she found.

**Creator's Blessing**

**Weapon Level: 1**

**Weapon Type: Special**

**+10 Magic Attack**

**+10 Weapon Attack**

**Special Effect: When equipped, it will dissolve into the user's body until unequipped by going to the item screen. While equipped, the player will be able to use any skill no matter what weapon they have, including this item, and will be allowed to do so even while moving. However, unlike other weapons, there is no way to upgrade this item unless it is a growing item and it reaches the maximum level.**

Princess gasped. This gem was a goldmine! It not only allowed the use of magic spells with any weapon, but it dissolved right into her body so nobody could steal it if she dropped it, and she would still have both hands free while she had it equipped, and she could move while doing so, removing one of the greatest weaknesses of mages. To make it all even greater, it was a GROWING ITEM, making it so it would level up and grow stronger along with her. Immediately she equipped it, and the gem seemed to just slide into her hand, although Princess had no idea how it wasn't poking out at the back of her hand. How she got such a blessing, she had no idea, but she guessed it was the game's way of apologizing to her for the trouble she went through. Smiling, Princess bought a lot of potions with the money she got from training before she moved towards an open field at the Wolves' Riverbanks.

Once she got there, she quickly began to experiment with creating a spell. Since she had to grow strong, fast, she decided to get a AOE spell, or an Area Of Effect spell first, so she got to work. Having already had the spell in her mind from playing various videogames in the past, she soon got the spell.

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Ifrit's Fury!**

Hoping to see how strong the spell would be, Princess went into her Status Screen, and saw her stats as well as the spells she knew so far. Quickly she used up the 33 stat points she had saved up so far, before she moved on to her skills. First she saw the two abilities she got from training before she saw the three spells she got for choosing her elements, and then she gasped in joy at seeing her creation, her invention, her pride and joy.

**Username: Princess**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Elf**

**Level: 10**

**Class: Mage**

**Reputation: 0**

**Health: 200**

**Mana: 850**

**Unspent Stat Points: 0**

**Strength: 7**

**Physique: 2**

**Agility: 15**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Willpower: 33**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Charisma: 10**

**Luck: Unknown**

**Abilities:**

**Swiftness:**

**Level 5**

**Permanently increases the player's Agility.**

**+25% Agility**

**Weapon Mistress:**

**Level 5**

**Permanently increases the player's Weapon Damage.**

**+125% Weapon Damage**

**Increased Magic**

**Level 1**

**Permanently increases player's Magic Damage**

**+5% Magic Damage**

**Fireball**

**Level 1**

**This spell creates a fireball on top of the weapon of the player who casted it. The player can then throw the fireball that will explode upon contact**

**100% Magic Damage**

**10 MP**

**Song of Wind**

**Level 1**

**When cast, the spell will increase the player and his or her party's Speed stat for a certain amount of time.**

**+10% Speed and +10% Jump for 30 seconds**

**5 MP**

**Ifrit's Fury**

**Level 1**

**Once cast, the spell will cause fire to rain down from the sky at a large area around a certain point that the player casts the spell on. Upon contact, the fire deal damage as well as burning them until the fire is put out or gone.**

**100% Magic Damage per flame**

**10% Magic Damage per second while burned**

**800 MP**

Princess smiled upon seeing the details of the spell she learned, though she didn't like how much MP the spell required for each casting, it was an AOE spell, so she knew it was worth it. All she had to do was recharge her MP every time she uses it, at least until she reaches a higher level. Seeing as how the spell would only level up if she used it frequently, she got to work. Grinning, Princess took out her knives and yelled out. "Ifrit's Fury!"

The sky turned red, as fire rained down from the sky, setting fire on the ground in the area as well as the wolves. Princess rushed forward and slashed wolves as they panicked due to the fire falling from the sky and/or burning them. Many died from the attacks from Princess, while even more died due to the flame.

Her level rose to level 11 by the time the spell ended, but she realized that she had to move on to another training area. Wolves were far too easy to kill already, and would not give that much exp when she got stronger. So, she decided to leave the training grounds once she reached somewhere around level 15. She went around, gathering everything that was scattered around the area, such as wolf fangs or wolf pelts, along with a few equipment and gold. Once she finished, she moved to another clearing, before she used the same combo again. To be honest, she couldn't have done it without using potions to regain her MP had she not leveled up, filling her HP and MP to the max.

***Ding!***

**Ifrit's Fury leveled up to level 2, now deals 120% damage per flame, 12% damage per second while burned.**

The process repeated itself a few times, Princess obtaining various items and weapons along the way. Leveling up got harder every time she leveled up, but it was worth it. To tell the truth, her AOE spell sometimes lured out an enraged Bear that got hit by the flames on accident, or was surprised by the sky turning red and fire raining from the sky. That was pretty lucky for Princess, since they gave very good experience points and loot.

Once she reached level 20, she began to head back to the city. Why hadn't she headed back once she became level 15? It was because she realized the presence of the Bears and the Wolf King boss mobs. So, she stayed and fought a bit longer.

However, the moment she stepped into the city, she froze. Heading towards the Warrior's Guild was Prince, although he was wearing a mask. Princess would never have noticed him had she not have been there when the character was made, and the fact that the character Prince looked almost exactly same as her real life persona, Rain. Gritting her teeth, Princess rushed towards the one who forced her to become a female, and was about to slash the one that still wasn't aware of her presence, had a message not appeared in front of her face.

**System notice: Timer has rung. You will now be logged off.**

"NO!" Princess screamed as she was forced to log off. Prince, having heard the quickly fading screams of protest, turned around and frowned, before he continued into the Warrior's Guild. Little did he know that he too would soon have to log off as well.

* * *

As Rain woke up, taking the game system off his head, he slammed his fist on the bed, frowning. "I was THIS CLOSE to killing that bastard/bitch! Now I don't have the time to log back in and search for the bastard/bitch! DAMMIT!"

After a few minutes, Rain finally cooled down and got ready for the day, before taking out his old Xbox 1080(3). He got out his games from the Assassin's Creed and Fable series, before going to look for his manga and manhwa. Once he found the ones like Naruto, Bleach, Mahou Sensei Negima, Yureka, and etcetera, he began to eat his breakfast while reading said manga. He would get some ideas to use from these… and he already knew a few he wanted to use…

_**To be continued…**_

_So yea, there we go. That's the first chapter, and here are some things that you may want to know._

_(1) While online, Rain will be known as Princess, but when online, he will be known as Rain. Same thing for Prince, who will be known as Xiao Lan._

_(2) In the translation by PR, it would mean that either everything that happened to Prince took around 4 hours, from taking two hours of arguing with the GM as the character was being made, running from fangirls, asking for advice from an annoying NPC, getting to level 10, buying some crap from an annoying NPC, getting the necessary stuff required to become a warrior as well as getting to level 11 and waiting for the NPC at the Warrior's guild to quit yapping so he could get a job. I think it should be Prince waking up at morning. So I'll have him wake up at 9 AM._

_(3) in the novel, Feng Xiao Lan, also known as Prince, uses her brother's PS13 to play a Street Fighter game. Since Playstations come out faster than Xbox, and PS3, the 3__rd__ generation of the Playstation console, came out close to the time that the Xbox 360, the second console of the series came out, I made it so it would be Xbox 1080._

_That's it for the explanations._

* * *

_Anyway, as I was saying way up there somewhere, I need your opinion on what to call Princess, as they call Prince "Blood Elf". Some examples:_

_Shy Fury_

_Shy Blade_

_Weapon Mistress_

_Twin Persona_

_Persona Blessing_

_Chara Change_

_So yea, please review, subscribe, and whatnot. Also, please give me ideas for the names. Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So yeah, here's the second chapter, and I put up a short guide to Princess/Rain to you._

Name: Princess

Level: 20

Player: Rain (Full Name, untranslated: Shin Bii)

Likes: Sweet foods, anything cute, Romance novels, hurting Prince, Second Life, killing Prince, his/her cousin, damaging Prince, etc.

Dislikes: Prince, his/her own shyness, white-haired clones of him, girls who play as white-haired clones of him, girl who plays Prince. (So basically Prince and his/her shyness)

_Now for the reviews… only 10, but ½ Prince isn't exactly widely known. So let's spread the word, ah?_

Miami: Burning Mistress, eh? Why does that make me want to say… you know…? "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Darkkami: here you go :DD

Passerby: Blazing Chaos or Blazing Shyness… lol the last one sounds a bit… awks…

Suntan140: THAR YA GO, LADDIE.

Luckyschoolgirl: thnx!

Kitkat: don't worry, it'll happen.

KuyoHi91: Flame Typhoon? That's cool, but Second Life only has a single-class system.

IvyTellsTheTruth: Yea… I've had this idea for a while, actually. It was way back when I began reading ½ Prince… ahh… memories… (AKA: I'm turning into an old man! HELP!)

Rurouni Sakura: Shy Fury, eh? I like that one too! :DD

Cookie-TheDestroyer: READ DEM NAO!

_Disclaimers are on the first chapter, will never be on any other ones… Got anything to say, Rain?_

_Rain: Yea, can I have some teammates?_

_Sure!_

_Rain: Really?_

_Haha, FUCK no. Yer gonna be a loner forever._

_Rain: *crying in the corner*_

_Okay, maybe not forever… screw it, you'll get some unless the comments say no. Anyway, let's begin._

**2/1 Princess**

**Ch.2: Darkness Rising(In a good way)**

"Kukukukukukukukuku…" Princess laughed darkly with an evil aura surrounding her as she logged on two days after the character was made, ready to kick some ass again. Yesterday she had not logged on, but rather went through various things, such as checking various videogames for more ideas on ways to kill, and he also called the Second Life company.

**~Flashback~**

_Rain was reading Yureka again, trying to think up how he can use some of these spells and combos in Second Life. However, just as he was about to finish up a chapter, he remembered his problem, and went over to the phone. He hoped that the Second Life company could change his body to a male again. He called up the company, and waited for a voice, when he heard it. "This is XXXXX incorporated, creators of Life and Second Life, how may I help you?"_

"_I called to report a defect in the game, and hopefully get it fixed." Rain answered, happily. Taking a deep breath, he spoke out his problem, his anger rising with every word he spoke. "Well, you see; I logged in yesterday, and apparently I was a bit early, since there was no GM to assist me. However, after a bit, I was somehow teleported into the ceiling of some room, with a GM talking to a girl. I called out to them, but apparently they couldn't hear me, or were trying to ignore me… to make things worse, when the girl made her character, my character was created to be exactly opposite of her avatar. Understand? I wasn't able to make my own character, and to make things worse, the girl asked the GM to be a fucking MALE. Her character became male while mine became female, and now I have a female avatar, with boobs and everything. If you can, I would APPRECIATE it if you changed me into a boy again. My avatar's username is Princess, since the girl made hers be named Prince."_

"_Oh, well that's odd… please hold." The person replied, and a bit of elevator music came on, not helping at all with Rain's frustration. However, the person came back after a few minutes. "It seems what you said is true… however, we must make the game be as realistic as possible. So, if you want to truly be male in the game, we'll have to re-create your whole character. Is that fine?"_

"_What? NO!" he yelled, thinking of his hard work to make his character a higher level, and what's more, he had an item that was practically OVERKILL. "Can't you just change my looks? Not reset my entire game? I worked hard to level up that much, and I even have the perfect weapons for mages!"_

"_In that case… I'm sorry, but we cannot do anything…" the voice called, before Rain slammed the phone on the holder, a scowl on his face._

"_Prince… YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"_

**~Flashback End~**

So, in order to kill Prince, she had tried out various games the whole day yesterday and the time left that she got after she logged on, and now she was ready to try out some of the ideas she got. However, she would not train at the wolves today, but at the skeletons, for they would give better EXP than the wolves. Not to mention that the boss mob over there, the Skeleton King, was the strongest monster in the Newbie area. However, that would not begin now, for it was time to make a few more spells.

Quickly, she rushed over to an open area with assistance from Song of Wind to get there faster. Of course, it was somewhere nobody would bother her while she trained. With every man she passed watching her as she ran with blushes on their faces,(not that she noticed them, or their blushes…) Princess reached her destination. Immediately, she began to practice some new skills she thought up, such as one to make her weapons tiny and weightless until she released the spell. Normally, one could just put the weapons in their inventory, but that would mean it would take too long to just change weapons… on second thought, maybe she should find a way to switch between weapons swiftly. One that would bring loot to her like a magnet would also be great… of course; she began to experiment with the latter first, for that would bring great help in her training.

Right away she got to work, throwing a few items and some coppers onto the ground, before imagining her pouch opening, and items being sucked inside like a vacuum cleaner. Yet, it did not work all that easily, so she continued to change and adapt her ideas, until she finally got it.

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Call of Lupin!**

Hearing the message, Princess grinned to herself, and read the description of the skill she just finished.

**Call of Lupin**

**Level 1**

**By snapping his or her fingers or clapping twice, the player can open his or her inventory and have unclaimed items in a certain radius be drawn inside. Range grows with ability level.**

**Current Target Range: any unclaimed items within a range of 10 meters.**

Awesome.

That was the only word that could be used to describe her emotions right now.

Although the range was a bit limited at the moment, it would grow as she continued to use it, so perhaps she could evolve the ability to the point where she could just go to some random clearing filled with players and just loot everything in her path. Grinning, Princess whispered to herself her motto. "There's no kill like overkill."

Now onto the next subject, an ability that will shrink items, something that would work great with her newly learned ability. Turning things tiny would be a hard task, Princess knew that. However, it was just too useful of an idea to pass by, so she got to work. She began to experiment, imagining her target, a rock in this case, becoming smaller as she cast a magic spell. Luckily, the rock began to shake a bit, before stopping. Smiling at her achievement, she began to adapt a few changes into what she tried, hoping for the best. This went on for around an hour or so. However, as she was just about to perfect her shrinking spell a bunny passed by just before she shot a spell, distracting her. "AWW! So cute!"

***Ding!***

**Princess learned a new ability: Chibify!**

"…wut?" Princess asked herself, getting a sweatdrop. The bunny from before had become even cuter than before somehow. Confused, she looked at her hands, and then tried testing out the skill she just got. **"Chibify!"**

Suddenly, Princess shrunk into the size of a child, becoming what the Japanese called a "chibi". At the moment, she looked like the cutest little girl you could ever meet, making her "AWW" again at her own reflection on her sword, which also became "chibified". Still, she had no idea how to turn back, so she opened up the systems menu and looked at the description of the skill.

**Chibify**

**Level 1**

**Turns a target into a chibi for a certain amount of time, or until the caster yells out "Revert". Higher the ability's level, the higher the level of the target can be.**

**Current Target Range: level 1~10 for normal mobs, level 1~5 for boss mobs, any item.**

"Revert!" Princess shouted, before she turned back to normal. She sighed in relief, knowing that she'd be able to turn back from that form. Don't get her wrong, she loved being so tiny and cute again. It's just that… you know; she wouldn't be able to kill Prince if she only reached up to the guy's knees.

Still, she found this spell to be amazing. If she got into some massive trouble, she could turn the enemy into a baby and finish it off in its confusion. In the case that she leveled the ability up high enough, then she'd be able to turn a boss into a tiny little critter as well. Not to mention that it fit her style of making her weapons tiny and reverting them swiftly, and she could use it to put more items in her inventory too. She just had to practice this spell for her to do so… but since the spell was currently only for level 1~10 monsters, she would have to go to the only monsters she knew of that level, the wolves or the slimes.

So, she went to the Wolves den again, running around and casting **Chibify** on everything that moved until she ran out of mana, in which case she would drink a mana potion and continue. Of course, she thought up various ideas for new spells as well, and once her **Chibify **spell became level 5, making it so it works on level 1~50 mobs and 1~25 boss mobs, she began to run towards the skeleton zone, while trying out one of her spell ideas, **Flame Step**. Luckily, it was a success, and a trail of flame was left in her tracks. She had also tried out other spells before, but hey, nothing was as hilarious as hell when Princess accidentally hit a Beast Wolf Warrior with a **Chibify** and turned it into a puppy.

The moment that she reached the Skeleton's Cave, though, it was no longer about skills, but about her own level. Quickly she began to cast her spells. **"Ifrit's Fury! Flame Step! Song of Wind!"**

Gaining a lot of speed, Princess rushed into the storm of flames that rained down from the ceiling of the cave, and zoomed by various skeletons, slashing them with various weapons she found while training. As she ran, a maze of flame was formed under her, while the flame left behind form her **Ifrit's Fury** spell made it even more complicated for skeletons to move around as well.

***Ding!***

**Ifrit's Fury level up!**

**Song of Wind level up!**

**Creator's Blessing level up!**

**Call of Lupin level up!**

**Princess leveled up!**

**Chibify level up!**

The message continued to announce messages again and again, telling him that his weapon, his abilities, or he himself leveled up. Thanks to her combination of abilities, monsters died rapidly, and she just had to snap her fingers to get her items as well. Soon, after a few days and becoming level 30, her inventory was completely maxed out, and she had to leave to the town to sell her loot.

Of course, she didn't forget to use her Chibify spell on her items like she intended to. At the moment, her pouch was filled to the point where she could fill five pouches, but hey, she forgot to sell things the day before yesterday, since she was forced to log off… as for yesterday, she never logged on in the first place, so yeah.

Once Princess got to the shop, she went to the manager, who smiled to her. "May I help you?"

"Yes… how much can I sell all these for?" Princess asked, before dumping her entire pouch out. The weapons she got from her training were too weak, so she could not use them… so she would have to buy new ones. So, those were included too… sigh… she will miss those knives that brought her from level 1 to level 10… oh well. "Revert."

The manager's jaw dropped, as the items returned to their original size, overflowing from the table and forcing both people to walk back a bit. "Wh-wha, how did you- urr… I'll just give you your money…"

Silently, the manager began to push the items into a closet little by little, using some sort of NPC skill to count everything and calculate how much it was worth total. When the NPC finished, he was smiling to Princess, and took out a huge bag of gold. "Hope you're not going to sell anything else, because you just sold enough to take everything in the store except for something around ten coppers! However, can I interest you in anything?"

"Umm… could I see the equipment?" Princess asked shyly, and a grinning storekeeper handed her a flyer listing every equip item on sale. She read through it, and grinned at some of them. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote down a list of what she wanted, and handed it back. On the list were names of various weapons, such as a sword, a hammer, twin daggers, a whip, a bow, some throwing knives(kunai), throwing stars (shuriken), staves, wands, and a pair of hidden blades similar to Ezio's on Assassin's Creed II. As for non-weapon equips, she bought a cloak similar to Negi's from the Other World arc of Negima, along with a black shirt and shorts that both hugged her body(Princess was embarrassed to wear something like this, but she knew it would give her flexibility), a pair of very durable shoes, and spares in case they get damaged. To throw off her enemy, she also got a ring that would make it seem as if she was wearing a dress instead of a cloak, and her shoes into high heels. Knowing that her *ahem* "lady parts" would get in the way of using weapons, she got bandages to wrap around her chest(which, to her happiness and embarrassment, just let her equip it on instead of stripping and wrapping it on). Luckily for her, her ring made it seem as if she hadn't done that. To everyone other than her, anyway.

When she equipped all the items in a changing room(except the hidden blades, of course), the look of her wearing a dress like a true princess made even the NPC blush. Smiling, she looked to him. "Thank you so much! Could you possibly sell me a few potions as well?"

"Ah… er… y-yes." The NPC said, handing her a few mana potions and a few health potions. Perhaps she needed to get a cleric to train with her… oh well. She would worry about that later…

Much to the NPC's disappointment, Princess left the store, and began to walk around, seeing people stare at her for some reason. However, she stopped when she heard a voice. "Growing-type item, Creator's Crown for sale! +10 magic attack and weapon attack, but it's only level 1 at the moment!"

Quickly, she turned to the direction of the voice, and walked over there. A "creator's" item and another growing-type item at that! Just like her Creator's Blessing… not to mention that since it was a crown, it would complete her "defenseless princess" look that she would give her fellow players. Looking at the man who was trying to sell a lovely little crown, Princess smiled. It was too expensive for anyone in the Newbie Village to buy… except her, who just had a shitload of items sold. Taking out what was left of her bag of cash, which was around 1000 crystals, she looked to the man. "This is just over 1000 crystals… is that enough?"

Everyone who was staring at the crown in awe stopped and looked at her, eyes wide. The man who was selling it, however, smiled brightly, getting a blush at the sight of her. "Y-yes, that's plenty! Here you go!"

"Yay!" Princess cheered, handing the man the bag of money, and putting on the crown. However, to her grief, it was too big for her head; going around her head and falling enough to cover her eyes. This made many people shake at the cuteness, trying to keep self-control, until she took it off, frowning. Then, she got an idea. **"Chibify!"**

Suddenly, the crown shrunk to the size of a cup, and she put it on her head carefully. It might fall off, but hey, she could make a new ability to keep it on… oh, what did it do, again?

**Creator's Crown**

**Weapon Level: 1**

**Weapon Type: Special**

**+10 Magic Attack**

**+10 Weapon Attack**

**+10 Agility**

**Special Effect: When equipped, it never fall off unless the equipped player does so himself/herself. While equipped, no item equipped onto the player can be taken off or destroyed unless the equipped player does so himself/herself. However, unlike other headgear, there is no way to upgrade this item unless it is a growing item and it reaches the maximum level.**

Once again, a "Creator's" item shows great promise that helps her greatly. Especially since she was a girl now… (no rapists to worry about NOW! =D) and even better, her crown would not fall off, and she won't have to waste time making a pointless spell that she would only use once or twice.

Smiling happily, she adjusted her new crown, and began to head towards the Skeleton's Cave again, almost skipping in joy. With a smile on her face, she walked through a shortcut through the Wolves Riverbank to get there faster. She had wasted a lot of time on making new spells, after all.

However, her joy was not to continue for any longer, for she heard a voice. A voice that wasn't familiar, but one she somehow knew belonged to an enemy. "Come on, Lolidragon, hurry up! I want to get to the Skeleton's Cave quickly! Who knows what kind of monsters will be there?"

"Oh calm down, I'm going. And in case you're too stupid to realize this, which you are, the monsters will be skeletons." came another voice, and two people popped out from behind a few trees. Seeing them made Princess's blood go cold, before her face became red in anger.

Her face scrunching up at the mere thought of what Prince did to her(in ch.1), Princess de-chibified a sword hidden in the sleeve of her cloak, and rushed forward. "You… BITCH!"

Prince and Lolidragon turned towards Princess, and frowned. Mostly because the girl in front of them was clearly more beautiful than her, so their relationship excuse didn't work, and due to Princess's red face, they guessed it was out of jealousy, and the one she called a bitch was Lolidragon. The two immediately went on guard when Princess rushed at them with a sword in her hand, but to their surprise, she went after Prince, not Lolidragon. Blocking the attack just in time, Prince blinked in surprise. "Wha-?"

"You're dead, you hear me? DEAD!" Princess yelled, slashing at Prince again with her sword rapidly. Prince blocked the attacks, while he tried to comprehend why this girl was angry at him, or why she called him a bitch for that matter.

"Wait! Why are you trying to kill me?" Prince asked, still putting on the "calm and cold" persona that he faked.

Hearing this question just made Princess even angrier. "I don't know if you are a hacker or not… but I WILL get my revenge!"

As she finished saying that, Princess used her left hand to create a **Fireball**, and tried to slam it into Prince, when Lolidragon rushed forward and pushed Prince out of the way, getting hit on her own instead. "Watch out! She's higher leveled than us!"

"Lolidragon, are you alright?" Prince asked, before getting kicked in the side by Princess. Getting a nod from Lolidragon, he clashed swords again with Princess, asking another question. "Why do you hate me? I don't even know you!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she shouted back, before jumping backwards. She raised a hand into the air, and spoke. **"Ifrit's Fury! Wind's Song! Flame Step! Fireball! Fireball! FIREBALL!"**

"A mage that uses a sword? Impossible!" Lolidragon yelled, but was silenced by Princess running around at thief-level speed with a trail of fire behind her, as if she was making a maze of fire. At the same time, fire rained down from the sky, and while doing both of these, Princess was throwing fireballs at the two, mainly Prince. The two could not dodge the flames from every direction, and got hit rapidly, being set on fire while they were at it.

***Ding!***

**Princess learned Fireball Barrage!**

**Fireball Barrage**

**Level 1**

**Player can throw fireballs rapidly, without stopping.**

**Current Level: Up to 3 fireballs in one casting.**

"Time to finish this!" Princess yelled, before she put her sword away, and rushed at the duo. When she reached them, she placed her hands on their necks, before flicking his wrist. As the spells ended, her hidden blades shot out of her wrists, and stabbed into their necks, finishing the two off. Glaring at the two who were quickly turning into a pillar of light, she spoke. "Pray we do not meet again, for I WILL hunt you down, and I won't be satisfied until I kill you all the way down to level 1."

As she put her weapons away, Princess watched in slight satisfaction as the two died, flying away as a pillar of light. However, all they lost was a single level this time. She would kill the two mercilessly until they got what they deserved, so she had to not waste time, and train quickly. In order to do so, she would have to go find stronger enemies… She would have to leave the Newbie Village.

So off she headed back to the village, using Wind's Song to get a speed boost, and headed out towards Star City, since she had previously researched the three cities, and Star City seemed to be more fitting for her own skill set than Moon City or Sun City was. She would level up faster there, and in doing so, will be able to kill Prince easier and quicker, along with his little friend too.

However, there were two little things that she was forgetting about due to his rage… She had focused on killed Prince so much… one of them being what the GM that created Prince in the first place looked like, but the second problem was something far worse… something far more important.

Princess had forgotten what Prince looked like in reality, only remembering that he was a girl.

_**To be continued…**_

_Yea, sorry about the short chapter. I had to save what I had in mind afterwards for the next chapter. Also, know that the short battle is only because Prince and Lolidragon were not high-leveled yet, only being around level 20 or so with a limited amount of abilities that don't even work together, while Princess had all her abilities being working together. Later, once Prince gets more allies, more techniques, and most of all, MAKE MEATBUN STRONGER. Meatbun is supposed to be uber, but it's really weak at the moment. After that, there will be a more epic fight…_

_Oh, and in case you were wondering, Meatbun was inside Prince's pouch during the battle, so yeah. It didn't die, but it went with Prince._

_As for Rain forgetting Prince's true looks, as in his female form, it's because I want to make it interesting for Fang Lao's side when they meet in reality, and of course, to bring them together later on from enemies to lovers._

_Also, I know neither Prince nor Lolidragon know Princess's username, so they just know her as the "scary girl" so far. However, do not worry, for they shall find out in two chapters or so! MWAHAHAHAHAHA wtf am I doing?_

_Finally, here's a question:_

_Should Princess have allies? Yes/No_

_If yes, I have the allies all picked out, and I have to say: they are awesome. No spoilers, though._

_If no, Princess will only have ONE ally._

_Either way, one ally will show up next chapter, so stay tuned, and prepare for the epic fluffy cuteness that is… DEATH. (not the ally's name, but this is a hint on his or her battle capabilities.)_

_…. _

_So my evil laughter is your fault… Russia, go back into Ninja Nation._

_Russia: but-_

_NOW. The next chapter of NN is coming next, and Naruto needs you there. You're the scariest nation, remember? Secret brother-in-arms with North Korea(I think)?_

_Russia: fine(I KNEW IT). However, know that if you order me again, I will call upon General Winter._

_I own your ass and GW too. You live in my fanfic world. Now… bye everyone!_

_TrueXSong, out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, sorry for taking so long on this. Biomedical Science is a bitch. I also had halfway finished this chapter, but then ended up losing it all because my comp crashed and pretty much blew up. Again. Now I have a new, better computer, so let the posting begin!_

_Anyway, enough of my very short rant, let's get to the Reviews, shall we?_

_Man in the shadow: sorry, but Gui will NOT go out with Feng Lang. Evar. Still, Princess will most definitely make him suffer._

_Cookie-TheDestroyer: *hugs* I mentioned you TWICE now! :3 I have the team thought up now, so thanks for your compliments!_

_KuroHi91: Not sure if serious, or being sarcastic…_

_Just a fan reader: um… Prince Effect?_

_Aurora Leon DeLuna: oh, don't worry my friend. She won't get water powers, but someone else will…_

_Megaeddie14: nope, I'm a freaking genius =D_

_So now, reviews are done. Let's move on to the show! Hope you enjoy it!_

**2/1 Princess**

**Ch.3: **

"Ei!" Princess yelled as she slashed another mob with her sword, and smiled brightly. She had been leveling up like crazy, with her AOE spell "Ifrit's Fury" and her loot spell "Call of Lupin". She had trouble luring mobs near her, but otherwise she had been doing just fine leveling up. Her own level, along with her skill levels and item levels, had gone up so high that she could solo a boss mob near her level, if she tried hard enough and had enough money for the potions. Wiping some sweat from her forehead, she smiled as she looked through her inventory. "This is good… if I sell all this, I should be able to buy enough potions to handle the entire week."

Quickly, the mage packed up her things, and left the area before the mobs respawned. It would be troublesome if they began attacking her while she was collecting items, after all. She headed back to the city to sell her things, when she caught glimpse of some female users with hearts in their eyes as they gazed at something. Thinking that this was just another girl thing, Princess went into her usual shop before selling everything, and went to buy some potions. Once she finished, she went to check what the deal was.

When she got there, she saw red. Not just on Prince's eyes and Lolidragon's armor, either.

Her eyes widened, and she grit her teeth, but managed to slowly calm herself. If she attacked them here in public, she would be seen as the bad one while they would be seen as the victims. She couldn't allow that. Instead, she went into the restaurant so that she could calm down as she ate, and to make sure that they wouldn't follow her, she went into the fanciest restaurant in the city. The two that she hated were still wearing crappy gear. They wouldn't possibly waste their money on something so trivial as fake foo-

"Table for two, please."

She spoke too soon.

Luckily for her, a waitress was able to say one sentence before she began squealing like a fangirl. "Oh I'm sorry, we don't have any tables left over- BISHIE!"

Hearing this, Princess sighed. After a moment she spoke up, raising her hand. They may have ruined her Second Life experience, but she wouldn't make them suffer as much as to deprive them of food. "They can join me at my table."

Hearing that, Prince and Lolidragon smiled brightly, when they noticed that the person who spoke was a girl. Walking to the table slowly, the fake couple began whispering to each other. "Oh crap, it's a girl… should we leave? What if she tries to rape me like the others?!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep her at bay if she tries to do that. You're my toy, not anyone else's." Lolidragon smirked, enticing a small whimper from the warrior of the team. They sat down at the table, with the girl that seemed oddly familiar.

"Sup, bitch?"

Now that, they recognized. Choking slightly on the water the waitress got them, their eyes bulged and they jumped out of their chairs. "YOU?!"

"Yea me." Princess sighed, closing her inventory. "Look, I'm not gonna attack you in public, especially not here. I happen to enjoy coming here, so don't provoke me into killing you again."

"Again?! When did we provoke you the first time?!" Lolidragon growled, making Princess shake her head at her. If they didn't know what pissed her off, then she wouldn't tell them. She'd just keep hunting them down again and again. However, this gesture made Lolidragon get different ideas. "Don't tell me… you're envious of me having Prince with me?"

That comment got Lolidragon a kick in the shin, under the table. Well, kicked her twice; seeing as how both Prince and Princess kicked her. Sighing, the black haired beauty shook her head again. "If that was true, I wouldn't have killed Prince. Just you. Apparently you don't remember or you don't know how you ruined everything, so if you can find out and apologize for it, then I'll forgive you."

Now, the two were even more puzzled. When their food got there, they were quiet for a while, before Prince grabbed all the meatbuns, including the ones Princess ordered. The girl was about to say something, when Prince did something so retardedly outrageous that she had no explanation for it. Prince took out ANOTHER meatbun, and set them all on the table. That itself was simple, but what was so strange was the fact that Prince's meatbun began to DEVOUR the other ones. "A… a cannibal bun?"

"Oh, this is Meatbun, my pet…" Prince chuckled awkwardly, hoping that someday he'll be free from the scary girl's wrath. She may have killed him for a reason he didn't know, but in the end she still had a reason. Once he found out, Prince would decide if she had a good reason or not. If she did, then he would try to be friends with her… especially since he was looking for teammates, and Princess was a girl that didn't fawn over him, and yet was extremely powerful. "But yea, I guess it does eat its own kind…" (note that it hasn't started speaking yet, so it doesn't call Prince Mama. As such, he doesn't call it his daughter.)

Silence. Princess was so confused, she had nothing that she could say. Slowly, she reached over to Prince's pet, before grabbing it carefully. It would be a terrible way to die if she got eaten by food, after all.

However, her cautiousness was broken by a childish squeal, snapping Princess out of her pseudo-trance. She turned the bun around, and saw it. Princess saw the cute chibi face that was smiling at her, as if enjoying the feeling of being held. The two locked eyes, and there was a moment of silence, before Princess hugged the small creature, burying it between her rather large pair of breasts as she let out a sound of joy. "So cute!"

Prince and Lolidragon… they were at a loss for words. Was this the same girl that had killed them so easily, or cruelly, way back when? Was this seriously the same scary girl?

Apparently, she was. The scary image the two had of the girl in their heads was instantly shattered by the sight of her snuggling the little pet. "I used to think that the pets in the game should be big and strong, but now I want a cute one like Meatbun!"

"H-hey! Meatbun is mine!" Prince whined, making the two females at the table giggle slightly at his childishness.

"You know, you're a lot different than what my first impressions told me." Lolidragon laughed, smiling to Princess. There was a moment of silence from Princess, as if she was thinking, before she finally spoke.

"Same goes for you." Princess admitted, laughing just like Lolidragon. The two of them continued to laugh a bit, both at their thoughts and at Prince's cute whining…. But Princess had to stop. If she continued, then she feared that she might feel a connection to them, making her hesitate when she is about to kill them… "Still, I will continue killing you… for now."

Hearing that, Lolidragon deflated, as she was hoping to make Princess stop hating them by trying to befriend her. However, it seemed that she would forgive them if they figured out why she hated them, so she just left it at that for now. Even Princess said "for now" at the end of her sentence, so all that Lolidragon could do was wait until she and her companion could find out exactly what Prince did that made Princess want to kill the two of them so badly. Things got silent again, before a voice was heard.

"Wu Qing, the Raging Dragon's Valley may be a little dangerous, but with the six of us _and_ you, going there to train, it should pose no problem," a human warrior smiled to the guy next to him as they descended the stairs.

"That's right, Wu Qing. Come with us!" A second voice insisted, making Prince's eyes widen. Princess took note of this fact, and frowned slightly. Were they friends of his? Or perhaps they were rivals in the quest to kill Prince? Either way, it was not good news for her. Especially if they were the reckless sort, in which case they might try to harm her while she's in the city. Perhaps even ambush her when she's returning from a training trip, when she'd be worn and tired.

"Since friend Broken Sword and friend Li'l Strong have offered such a warm invitation, Feng Wu Qing shall not further refuse, and will join you as a member of Rose Team. Let us work hard together from now on!" Feng Wu Qing announced, smiling dashingly as he fanned himself. He was wearing a stylish robe and holding a jade flute. All that, in addition to his above-average looks, was enough to render the team's girls sighing in content as they looked at him with sparkly eyes. Of course, this was for the other team. Princess herself frowned at Feng Wu Qing, knowing that he was one of those playboys that he hated so much. Then again, Princess hated a lot of things.

Sitting by the stairs, they heard every word that was being said by the group. Hearing the name "Feng Wu Qing", together with that irritating way of talking that was getting on Princess's nerves… she narrowed her eyes, as did Prince. However, somehow they knew they were doing so due to different reasons.

Prince turned around to see who the team was, and began glaring a hole into the guy's head. Seeing this, Princess smirked happily, knowing that the person would be killed by Prince if she didn't kill him first.

"Fairsky? What's the matter? Why have you stopped mid-step?" Legolas asked, seeing that Fairsky had frozen.

"Fairsky?" The rest of the strange team looked questioningly at Fairsky and then, following her line of sight, turned to look at Prince. As he was being awfully quiet, Princess guessed that he was talking to Lolidragon by way of PM. After a while, Prince got up and walked up to them, before speaking with a smile.

"It's been a while, Rose, Li'l Strong, Legolas, For Healing Only," the elf warrior smiles warmly to them. Following his gaze, Princess could gather that Rose was the female mage wearing white, "Li'l Strong" was the large male warrior, Legolas was obviously the elven archer, and For Healing Only was definitely the priest. As for the other three, their names came up in the conversation. Feng Wu Qing was the pretty boy, Broken Sword was the human warrior, and Fairsky was the other female. Perhaps she was a thief, seeing as how she had no weapons on her person.

Prince and the group began to have a conversation , the first trying to make the latter remember who he was, but Princess had no care for such a discussion, so she just pretended to tune them out, taking care of Meatbun instead. Still, she wanted to gather information on her rival, so she listened in on the conversations without being too obvious. Apparently Prince knew the flirt from reality, but since he was actually a she in reality, it's only obvious that the guy didn't know him back. Still, it seemed that the rest of the group actually knew Prince in-game, but as it seemed, they did not know him in reality by the way they were addressing him as if he was actually a man. This guy may be the guy that she hated, but Princess couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl/man for having such randomness in her/his life.

"My fair maiden, I am a warrior who goes by the name of Feng We Qing. Might this humble swordsman trouble you for your name?" the flirt named Feng Wu Qing asked with a shining smile on his face. He had snuck up on Princess while she was observing the situation and Prince was talking to the others of the Rose Team.

Although she was surprised by his sudden closeness, Princess managed to put up a rather regal smile and she spoke in a similar tone as his. "I am called Princess, sir Feng Wu Qing. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you possibly a member of sir Prince's party?" Feng asked, hope in his voice. Seeing how much of a flirt he was, Princess wanted to say yes, but she was not a liar.

"No, I'm afraid I am a solo player." Princess admitted, and lifted a hand to stop Feng Wu Qing from talking. "If you are trying to recruit me into your group, then I'm afraid I must say my statement again. I am a solo player, meaning I don't join any group. I may do so in the future, but at the moment I do not wish to join any party."

"Oh…" Feng frowned, obviously disappointed that he was unable to woo the beauty. Knowing that she was unneeded, Princess got up and turned to Prince.

"It is about time for me to take my leave. The next time we meet, Prince… we may not be on friendly terms again." The stronger player sighed, before leaving the building.

Fairsky and Rose looked at Prince, and spoke softly, curious but also wanting to seem attractive to the bishounen tranny warrior. "Who was that?"

Hearing that, Prince sighed, telling them the truth. He didn't want to admit it, but this was the inevitable fact until he could learn the truth. After taking a deep breath, he told the Rose team who Princess was, in just two words. "My executioner…"

Princess moved on to another training ground, looking for more enemies. The enemies in the area were very elusive and enjoyed sneaking up on people. Yet, she could not see a single one. She was almost certain that they were not THAT elusive. In fact, she would have been ambushed by now…

"Regenerating Body!" a girl's voice called out, followed by the sound of a healing spell activating. A priest? Princess was not keen on the idea of playing with a bunch of strangers, but a priest… she could use one of those. She moved towards the voice, and found a huge amount of the monsters, along with the Leopard Boss. They were currently fighting… a huge serpent made of glowing water, with a teenager riding on top of it?

The teenager riding on the serpent, which was revealed to be a white-haired boy with an emotionless face, jumped down, slashing the boss as the serpent attacked the smaller mobs. Meanwhile, a black-haired girl wearing all black healed the two constantly as they fought, the priest smacking monsters away with her staff when they got too close. Upon closer inspection, the priest was not using a mage staff, but rather a bo staff… a weapon. The bo staff had two pegs on each side, making it seem like a priest's staff, but it was simply far too long. Seeing this, Princess decided to intervene, with a smile on her face. "Is it alright if I help you there?"

"Please feel free to join us! There are plenty of mobs to go around!" the girl smiled, and Princess rushed in, beginning to slash the enemies with her swords. The mobs were quickly destroyed, and the three players moved to greet each other. "That was great!"

"Thank you, but you two did most of the work." Princess smiled to the girl and the emotionless boy. "Oh, it seems that I have not introduced myself yet. I am called Princess, a mage who uses a sword. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Little White Lie, a priest, while my brother over here is The Sad Truth, a summoner. However, we prefer to be called Sagi and Jin. It doesn't feel right when we aren't being called by our true names. The two of them seemed very familiar… and sounded familiar… However, they seemed to have noticed, as they were looking at Princess with confusion. "Is… is there something wrong?"

"No, sorry." Princess shook her head, blushing in embarrassment. The girl was extremely cute, admittedly, but she still seemed too much like someone she knew… "It's just… you remind me of two friends I had in the past. You even have the same names… Their names were Da Jinshil and Da Sagi… though I usually called Jinshil as Jin."

"How do you know our names?" the other girl, who was apparently Sagi, asked in surprise and confusion.

"Sagi…? Jin…?" Princess asked, gaping slightly at the two. The emotionless boy named Jin nodded a bit, and Princess immediately caught them in a hug. "Oh my God… it really is you… it's me! Rain!"

"Rain…?" Sagi asked in surprise, though Jin was still looking slightly bored. Yet, his eyebrows were slightly raised, pointing out that he was surprised. Jin and Sagi were twins who were Rain's childhood friends… He hadn't seen them since middle school began… only Jin was happier… and Sagi was always shy around men-

Oh.

Right.

Princess wasn't a man.

However, Sagi now knew that Princess was Rain, a male fried in the past. "W-wait… Rain…? Wh-why do you look like a girl…? Or were you a girl the entire time and we thought you were a boy for some reason…? Oh dear…"

"It's fine, Sagi." Princess laughed slightly, and patted the girl's shoulder as she began to explain everything that happened to her. She normally wouldn't tell anyone about this, but Jin and Sagi were her best friends. She would trust them with her life and more.

When the story ended, Jin nodded, and took out a notebook before writing on it. He then showed the note to Princess, letting her read the words "That's quite the story… but you do look somewhat similar to Rain. Also, it would be too much of a coincidence for you to be some kind of stalker who knows about our lives, and also somehow managed to find us inside the game. Your story does not sound plausible, but… the Rain I know would never lie to me. So I will believe you."

Princess was shocked upon reading that, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had been a solo player, but that also meant that it was extremely lonely, living and fighting alone the whole time she had been playing, with the only people trying to talk to her being either NPCs, or men who wanted to get into her pants/dress.

But now… there was someone who she could trust. Someone who she could talk to… someone who believed her… someone who she could pour out all the worries in her heart to… she had two of those people now.

Those two people were Sagi and Jin, her two best friends. Her two best friends, who were currently hugging her as she cried tears of joy.

_**To be continued…**_

_Sorry about making the chapter even shorter, but I finally got a usable computer to write the fics on, and I didn't want you guys to wait more than you had to. So the team so far is:_

_Princess (Rain)_

_The Sad Truth (Jin)_

_Little White Lie (Sagi)_

_And there will be more to come… in the future._

_Lastly, there will be a fic coming out that I always wanted to make, but never found time to. You see, my ACTUAL very first fic was a Bleach fic about the son of the Shinigami King… and after reading Hill of Swords for the thousand time, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to write a Familiar of Zero fanfic. So please wait for Zero no Ouji… the story of Jin. Yes, the same OC in this story, only not from the ½ Princess world, but rather the Bleach world._

_Yea…_

_TrueXSong, out._


End file.
